


Leg Day

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come play, M/M, Riding, So like smut/fluff, This is filth but also very affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Andrew wakes up first but decides to stay in bed with his boys.





	Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just sweet morning fluff but Kevin didn't allow it to stay innocent.

Andrew never woke up before Neil. The junkie was always the first one out of bed and out on his morning jog before Andrew even rolled over. But it had started snowing the night before and Neil had reluctantly turned his alarm off. Kevin always slept through the blaring sound but Andrew always blinked awake long enough to watch Neil leave. This morning, though, he was able to wake slowly then turn his bleary gaze to his boyfriends.

Kevin was an octopus in his sleep and for that reason he slept on the far side of the bed. Andrew was much less likely to wake violently now that he shared his bed with two men but Kevin grabbing him in the dark still triggered him. Kevin’s long arms and legs were wrapped around Neil’s small frame but one hand, his left one, was splayed out to touch Andrew’s hip. Neil was curled up with his back to Kevin’s chest and his head resting on Andrew’s pillow. He’d grown accustomed to sleeping with his face close to Andrew’s when they’d first gotten together. It had helped when Andrew woke up panicked to see it was Neil in his bed.

Andrew watched them sleep for a long moment. He always scolded Neil for staring but there was no one to see him. He reached out and carefully pushed Neil’s hair off his forehead then ran his hand down his arm until he reached Kevin’s bicep. Kevin shivered under his touch and curled even closer, shoving Neil against Andrew’s chest.

“Good morning,” Neil whispered.

Andrew hummed but didn’t respond. He kept his touch light, his hands carefully tracing the skin exposed above their blanket.

“It feels weird not getting up to go running,” Neil continued.

“Shut up, you’re ruining it,” Andrew growled.

Neil laughed softly and cupped Andrew’s face. Andrew met his eyes and nodded. Neil grinned brightly and kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss that Andrew couldn't help but move into. He legs tangled with Neil’s and his arms wrapped around them both. Neil made a contented sound against his mouth and it was perfect. It was everything Andrew believed he’d never have.

“Wanna kiss too,” Kevin slurred from behind Neil’s shock of curly hair.

Warmth flooded Andrew and he glared at his boyfriend to hide it. Even years later, he still struggled with his emotions. His years on his medication had left him numb at first but his years without it had allowed him to come to terms with his feelings. He wasn’t the empty husk he’d been post-Easthaven but he wasn’t as open with his affection as Neil and Kevin.

“Sit up then, idiot,” Andrew said exasperatedly.

Kevin struggled to sit up without letting go of Neil. His hair was matted on one side and Andrew tried not to be endeared by it. Kevin finally got himself upright and leaned over neil’s prone form to press sleepy kisses to Andrew’s mouth.

“Everything is canceled,” Neil announced. He shoved his phone back under his pillow and sighed.

“Can we stay in bed?” Kevin mumbled between kisses.

Andrew sat back and arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Kevin had relaxed over the years but he was still a stickler about his exercise routine.

“Isn’t it leg day?”

Kevin chuckled and kissed Andrew again.

“I’m sure you could give me a workout, Minyard,” he said with a smirk.

“That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard,” Neil groaned against Andrew’s chest.

Kevin laughed again and the warmth spread from Andrew’s chest all the way down to his fingertips. He had to touch him. He spread his palm over Kevin’s shoulder and felt him shudder.

“It was a terrible line, but--” Andrew trailed off and glared at Kevin before continuing, “it did work.”

“It always does,” Kevin rasped smugly.

Andrew rolled his eyes and for a second, he hated Kevin. He hated his stupid, sleep matted hair and his warm grin. He hated the way his green eyes shined in the early morning light and he really hated the way he dragged himself forward to kiss Andrew again. 

“I’m feeling a little left out down here,” Neil said grumpily from between them.

Kevin pulled away from Andrew and fell back down on the bed. He kissed the back of Neil’s neck and along his shoulders until Neil turned over and kissed his hungrily. Andrew settled against Neil’s other side and propped himself up on his elbow. Neil tore his mouth away from Kevin’s and turned his face to Andrew’s. Andrew kissed him until they were both breathless.

“We should do this every morning,” Kevin sighed.

“I highly doubt I could keep you out of the gym every morning,” Andrew whispered back.

“Can we stop talking?” Neil interrupted.

“You are in a mood this morning, Josten,” Kevin laughed.

Kevin slid his hand down Neil’s stomach and slipped it inside of his boxers. Neil whined softly and buried his head against Andrew’s shoulder. He didn’t beg but his hips rocked up to meet Kevin’s hand. 

“So what kind of a workout were you looking for, Day?” Andrew asked as he peeled Neil’s boxers off.

Kevin wrapped his hand around Neil’s cock and stroked it slowly. Neil arched up into his touch and he bit his lip harshly. Andrew could tell that he was trying not to complain about Kevin’s teasing.

“Well, since it’s leg day, I was thinking I could ride one of you,” Kevin replied with a shrug.

“Kevin, I swear to god if you don’t--” Neil growled but was cut off by Andrew kissing him.

Andrew waited until Neil finally relaxed back against the bed then he pulled away to eye Kevin.

“Get yourself ready,” he instructed.

Kevin let go of Neil’s cock and reached into the nightstand to grab the lube. Neil whined at the loss but settled happily when Andrew touched him. Andrew rested his head on Neil’s chest and turned his attention to Kevin. He slowly stroked Neil while they both watched Kevin slick his fingers up. The room was quiet around them and Kevin’s soft moan seemed to echo as he pressed his fingers inside. He worked them steadily, scissoring and stretching until he was panting. He sagged down against the bed with his head by Neil’s and his hips up in the air.

“Are you ready?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kevin gasped.

He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped his fingers clean. Andrew knew he was probably not stretched enough but he let Kevin make his own decisions. Andrew picked up the lube and poured a generous amount in his hand and smeared it on Neil’s leaking cock. Kevin eagerly straddled Neil’s hips and slowly slid down on his cock. His tan face went pink and he bit his lip hard as he was stretched. Andrew kept a stabilizing hand on his hip until he was fully seated. He collapsed against Neil’s chest and panted heavily.

“It’s not leg day if you’re not moving, Kevin,” Andrew remarked dryly.

Kevin gave him the finger and shakily pulled himself up. Andrew watched his thighs flex and his abs tighten as he lifted himself up and dropped back down. Neil’s hands gripped his hips tightly and he rocked up to meet Kevin’s every movement. It was fluid and athletic and Andrew was so hard he could drill through the wall. Andrew ran a hand over Kevin’s abs and watched him preen. Kevin loved to be watched. He loved attention from his boyfriends.

“You both look so good,” Andrew whispered quietly. He didn’t dare say it too loudly.

Kevin moaned and dropped down harder-- drawing a matching sound from Neil. His fingers dug into Kevin’s hips hard enough to bruise and he dragged Kevin down roughly. The change in angle caused Kevin to cry out shrilly and go lax in Neil’s hold. Neil kept the angle and hammered Kevin’s spot until the taller man was crumpled against his chest and struggling for breath.

“Close,” Neil gasped.

Andrew jerked Kevin’s head up by his chin and met his wild eyes.

“Don’t come yet. I’m not done with you,” he ordered lowly.

Kevin whimpered and nodded. Neil pulled him down hard and shook apart as he came. Kevin whined and trembled from head to toe as he willed his own release away. His lip was caught between his teeth hard enough that Andrew was sure he could taste blood.

“Come on, babe,” Andrew whispered, the endearment slipping out before he had a chance to stop it.

Kevin lit up like a christmas tree and tiredly climbed into Andrew’s lap. Neil rolled towards them lazily and petted the finger shaped bruises on Kevin’s thighs. Andrew held him steady as he sank down on his cock. He hissed softly in overstimulation but he never said stop. Andrew watched his face raptly but he didn’t seem to be in too much pain.

“Still alright?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah… it’s a lot…” 

“Don’t inflate his ego,” Neil snickered.

“Fuck off, Josten.”

Kevin derailed their argument by rocking his hips. He swiveled them in slow circles, forcing Andrew deeper with each pass. Slowly, he started to move up and down as well, his movements gentle. The more he moved, the more Andrew could feel Neil’s come running down his thighs. It was filthy and so hot that Andrew felt his own release spark deep in his belly. Andrew slid his hands around Kevin’s thighs. He ran them through the mess of come and lube then up to probe at his stretched hole. Kevin keened shrilly and pushed back against him, always eager for more. Andrew caressed his oversensitive skin, pressing in slightly with each pass.

“I’m so close, ‘Ndrew…” Kevin slurred.

Neil reached for Kevin’s dick but Andrew batted his hand away. He pressed more insistently at his hole until his finger slid in alongside his cock. Kevin yelped sharply and lost his balance. Neil’s strong grip tugged him back upright while Andrew drove into him.

“You love being filled up so much, don’t you Kevin? Bet you’d love it if Neil and I were both inside of you,” Andrew growled ferally.

Kevin’s mouth dropped open but no sound came out. His entire body jerked in Andrew’s lap and then he was coming, striping Andrew’s belly and chest. Andrew let his own orgasm finally blaze through him, adding to the mess on Kevin’s thighs. 

There was a blissful moment of stillness-- then Kevin fell down to rest on Andrew’s broad chest. He was over a foot taller than Andrew but he made himself fit. Andrew felt gross and he wanted to shower but he didn’t want to rush Kevin. The taller man was still trembling and his breathing was jagged.

“Would you do that?” he whispered hoarsely.

“We can work up to it if you really want it and Neil is ok with it.” 

Kevin turned sluggishly to look at Neil. Neil kissed his swollen mouth and nodded.

“But right now, I need a shower,” Andrew announced.

Kevin sat up and grimaced. Andrew felt his post-orgamic fog evaporate instantly.

“Did I hurt you?”

Kevin grinned and shook his head.

“No. My thighs and my abs are on fire though. I think I got my workout.”

Andrew’s worries eased but they didn’t disappear. He watched Kevin get to his feet, observed how he moved. He could tell he was sore but he didn’t seem to be truly in pain. He made his way to the bathroom unashamed of his nudity.

“This was a nice way to wake up,” Neil pressed a kiss to Andrew’s shoulder and smiled.

There was a tug in Andrew’s chest and he kissed Neil to keep himself from blurting out something stupid. Neil’s smug smile told Andrew that he already knew anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come over to tumblr and let's talk about Kandreil!


End file.
